Forgiveness
by Pokelolo99
Summary: This is a story about a mother Delphox named Minx, who raise a human male ever since he was a baby. She afraid because he is leaving on his thirteen birthday to started his Pokémon journey, which means he leaving her. That is a lie, the only reason she is afraid is because her son might find out a disturbing truth, a truth Minx is hiding ever since he was a baby. (Warning Lemon)
1. Chapter 1

**Alright here is my first Fanfiction on Pokémon and new to the Fanfiction. Any tips about submitting and editing I'll appreciate it. Please comment because it helps with my story. My English may be my second language, but l am getting the hang of it. Note I don't own Pokémon, their rights, advertisement, merchandise and ect. Just pure fiction. Warning there will be lemon later on if this story goes well.**

"Life is the most wonderful existence we all have in mutual, yet giving birth may be not the funniest part, but in the end you just brought new life into this world. Doesn't matter whom raised by or what we came from, all it matters is how we value the moments until we passed on to give life from ourselves" - (Pokelolo99).

[Location]

"Speech"

_"Thought"_

* * *

Forgiveness

I see flames, a majestic blue flames dances in a harmonic trail ensnaring me in great terror, yet the feeling is quickly went away when I see where the blue flames is heading to. I look for where is the flames has gone and then I hear an awful baby shriek.

"Waaaah! Whaaahhhhh! hik a-hik ah ah waaaahhhhhhhhhh!"

The clatter of baby crying filled my ears to no end, the sheer cold travel to my spine prickle across my body and causes still paralysis pinning me to the ground. The bright blue flames shield my vision; I was about witness a beautiful baby boy to be devoured by the harsh blue flames. I crawl and crawl and crawl as fast I can, but unable to reach him. The baby boy cry grew into shriek of terror that tells my instinct to crawl faster.

"Waaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhghhhahghahgha!"

My desperation grew more and more terrifying until I can't crawl no more.

Too late, the flame devours the baby boy like a paper to a campfire, his cry grew louder as he being burned to death and feel the pain that his skin bubble away revealing his flesh. I can't seem to look away and no longer crawling but running from heavy unknown force pinning me down.

His cry stopped and so does the flame. I finally get to him and the baby boy is nothing but ash in my hands. I clutch his ash in my fingers and look to another two image of a ghostly figure.

"Not again, please Arceus why again! WHY WHY WHY WHY WHY WHY!" slamming the ashes in the ground to rid those figures. My mind race like a liepard doing cocaine as the images and memory fast pass me to my very being.

The emotion finally overcame me and passed out.

* * *

Chapter One: Revelation

[Kalos Region, Laverre City]

I woke up in a daze. Looking around I was back in my bed still quivering from disturbing nightmare. The still horror left me as I gasp for air filling back to my body. I look at the alarm clock.

"_Ugh it 4:35 am, what the hell I just dreamt? Its feel so real to me and oh gosh why do I experience that again. _Still shaking in my bed._ "Get it together Minx, its not real."_

Getting out of bed covered in sweat, I remove my covers to set aside the room. I barely walked into the nearest restroom and flick the light switch to clean myself from my unnecessary sweat. I grab the towel hanging from the rack and drew hot water from the sink to dip it in to soak.

"I hate cold water; it's not comfortable feeling for a fire type like me. A hot shower is good but it's out of the question", because it's early in the morning.

I rub my face with the hot wet towel cleaning away the sweat and the still shivering horror from my nightmare. I look myself in the mirror to check for any mess.

"Not bad for my age of 35 to still look this good, especially for a female Delphox" I said to myself in front of a mirror. I have general good looks and age is done pretty good over the past years.

Done wiping my sweat from my head I notice my fur is damped and really heavy on me.

"I keep telling myself to not to sleep in my fur, it gets me hot at night. Where is my sleep gown? Ah! Here it is". I pulled from the dirty laundry cabinet. I occasionally forget to clean, but hey who has the time to do for only Sunday.

I took my staff from my sleeves to channel my psychic energy into my staff until is started to glow purple. I slid down the staff from my collar of my fur, down slowly to my waist; the fur suddenly fell down the floor like any average clothes. Few Pokémon in the world are able to remove clothing or fur based on their type or egg group.

"I still got it and even better with age", I flatter myself in the mirror.

My curvy hips sway whenever I walk and get so many head turns from so many male Pokemon and even male humans. Long black sleek legs resemble slushes patent pantyhose fits with my cute feet paws. I bet many male dream of licking them. I open my garments drawer to pick out what to wear.

"These girls grew at firm full set 40 DD cups size. Wow I can't believe is this lucky for my species."

My breasts is the main distinguishing aspect that drew eyes everywhere, even at my early 15's Braixen form I have 34 b tease size covered in puffed white fur. Areola are perfectly synchronized with my perky nipples pinks as always. My natural fur stand out with all black covered of white and velvet rose pattern not a lot of humans get to knows this. I cup my breasts against the mirror to check for any stretch mark. The Black fur covering my sexy tits helps for hiding my mistake inspection. Reaching close to human comparison to age of 40 is making me worry like crow's feet or the inevitable grey fur hair!

I put on my black set panties and bra and slip in my hot pink black pattern jogging shorts matching my white t shirt with a classic rose in the middle. I proceed to head back into my room but circumstance of my cloths makes me feel itchy.

"I hate putting this human female garments, but my son Drake keep insist since it keep embarrassing him in public and his friends", I said to myself

"_Speaking my son I better look on him to see if he alright_", a thought came randomly. Heading toward my son room; I carefully open the door so that I don't wake him up.

"_He still asleep, I'm so glad he safe"_

I crept in Drake room and sit on his edge of his bed. Lay across him to reach my hand to rub his brown hair. I don't care my son Drake is not a Pokémon. A human male is not a problem for me to take care of.

"_I wish your father and your mother was still here though. They might know what to do."_

It was getting late, the night drowns me with tire feeling being near my son, and snatch his cover pull it over my body to sleep the opposite side of his bed.

I wrap my arms around his neck, mingle my legs against his strong legs and place my head on his well develop chisel chest and body to sleep away safely knowing he still here with me. Drake subconscious hugs back me.

"_He always loves my fur especially at night when he was little."_

His slight beard tickles me a bit. Drake hit puberty really early at 9, and oh boy it hit him hard. Over the years he grew into 5'8 and body of a 25 year old man. Drake can tower me easily.

"_I wish his 13th birthday is not tomorrow but rather another day or maybe a year, I don't want my baby boy to leave me and go off his 3 year delay to become a trainer. Worse, Drake might find a skank preteen or some teen or those cougars to steal his virginity. What if female Pokémon might take him away and into his pants?" _Heh, I don't think that can happen. Or can it?

I do see him taking a glance at our neighbor evolved shiny Lopunny Mandy. Whenever Mandy bathes in her master pool or help her master do the garden, he squirm his pants to hide his erection.

"_What makes her so special? Is it her shiny look? Her pink fluff covered in her long ears and powerful legs? No, Drake is not that swallow to judge on someone appearances."_ The thought started me to grip his neck in a slight chock hold. Not aware his breathing.

"_Wait her breast! That whore slut bunny, she always wore tight sweater to hide those damn things! How stupid of me to allow her to hug him for all those time he helped her with the garden and those fuckin fake ass excuse for stress relieving massages!"_

My anger got the best of me to the point accidently breaks the glass window from my psychic powers. I release his neck from my arms to make him stop chocking.

_"I hope he wasn't aware me almost chocking him"._ He must be with me and only me.

"_Only me, Only me, Only me, Only me, Only me, Only me, Only me, Only me, Only me, Only me, Only me, Only me, Only me, Only me, Only me, Only me, Only me, Only me, Only me, Only me, Only me, Only me, Only me, Only me, Only me, Only me, Only me, Only me, Only me, Only me, Only me, Only me, Only me, Only me, Only me, Only me, Only me, Only me, Only me." _As I dream away into another nightmare.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is the second chapter of Forgiveness, Please review and if you like it follow or favorite. I'll really appreciate it. I partially watch the T.V series Bates Motel and you guys should watch because it's a great twisted series. I don't want to spoil anything but this show influence me of writing this story, but again only influence nothing else. Warning Lemon. Oh I forgot the Location, Speech, Thought, POV and Time Label. Sorry**

**[Location]**

**"Speech"**

_**"Thought"**_

**(POV)**

**{Time}**

* * *

Chapter Two: Dream

[Kalos Region, Laverre City] [Drake's Bed]

(Drake)

"_I can't breathe. I don't know why, but it feels like someone is chocking me?"_

Thinking it's just an ordinary nightmare, yet the chocking is beginning to get sturdier every second and it's already getting hard to breathe.

"_Cmon Drake it just a dream",_ I said to myself. The pain no less is bothering me.

* * *

{One Hour Later}

Little by little the idea of being a nightmare is Tauros shit, I can't fuckin breathe and the pain feels so real! I tried opening my eyes to see who is doing this to me but no luck. I tried screaming for my mom that there is an intruder in the house and he or she is strangling me.

My body is too weak from the lack of oxygen to do any kind of action.

It stops there and there gasping for air until it came back. The repeating sensations grew chilling as minutes turns into hours. I was trap in an endless shooting pain as my head and neck demands for air.

Out of nowhere I hear a static clacking uproar in my ear and decent around my room like a fog. Images flashes before me illuminate my thought in bright form.

"_Oh Arcesu am I dying!? Is this what it feels or hear like when death is stalking. To have vision of my life right before." Arrrggghhh the pain!",_ I couldn't finish that.

The memory is the only thing that soothes me from my pain. I recall everything from what I was 5 years old up to till now, oh I wish I can saver the moment. Just about my memory is rewind to my moment of birth, it stop?

"_I can remember when I was 5 yet not my birth?"_

There was a huge rush of adrenalin kicking in, my body is in flight or fight approach, but for me is dangling on thread of existence. The pain is gone, I know what next then.

The numbness spread my feet up to my legs. The thought of death gave me regrets, especially not having the chance to become a trainer, telling my mother that I love her for the last time, and most of all experiencing love of a woman. I suddenly see my neighbor Loppuny Mandy. She may be a pokemon, but holly hell she has tits. Pokemon pre/evolution sometimes develops breasts similar from a useless appendix. Heh, my mom also a pokemon who has breasts and in fact there are bigger than Mandy, not as firm but still pretty big.

Demise is in insuring until the perpetrator stops chocking me including the static noise and I hear a window smash from an unknown force.

The perpetrator then sat on my still numb legs, and unexpectedly opens the flap button on my short. I still can't see or speak, _"I am paralyzed?_

The mysterious women took grip on my crouch and rubbing his or her hands in a seductive motion through my boxers. I hear moaning and heavy breathing, by the looks its sound like a girl?

"_Wait! My strangler is a girl! How is she so strong?"_ Adisgust feeling gave me chills.

She continues to tease my throbbing penis and no hope for resistance from my weak body. My penis feels kind of good? "_I've never felt this good other than seeing Mandy in her two piece bikini on the pool. Is this erection? _

The problem was my briefs block my erection and cause me great deal of pain my strangler keep giving me. She notices my discomfort and quickly tears my briefs exposing my hard penis. Her heaving breathes down my erection is not helping my situation. Swiftly she put something around my penis that felt like rubber?

She positioned my hard penis and uttered the words that send chill down my numb tired body.

It was as I was imagining her that I felt someone else grab my penis and lower herself down on something tight and sticky. My penis initially contracted a little in fear, but was hot and despite the rubber thing its feels wet too. My penis soon enough got into the feelings of the moment and began somewhat enjoying the ride it was giving my unknown visitor, but she started strangle me again with an unknown sheer force.

I utter a soft moan of arousal laced with fear, as her other hand direct themselves upward along the contours of my body, feeling the hot breath from her mouth tickling along my right earlobe. The mysterious women hands are furry and large as I feel one them grasp the entire circumference of my chest while the other moves to cover my mouth, shutting off any sound of protest I would be able to make.

"_She must be pokemon then." _Revelation came to my mind.

Her head rolls back against my shoulder as she whispers deeply and haunting seductively in my ear.

"Mine."

Feeing her wet tongue lightly graze my earlobe sends shivers down throughout my spine directly to the apex of my thighs. Her hips start to push harder and extremely fast pace against my penis. Her furry hand moves from my mouth to grab my hand into her breast. I moan louder as my body going numb again. Tiny electric shocks on my penis race down my body and back up again in a boomerang like effect. For every thrust she pounce on me, she goes a little faster to which this funny feeling is getting good.

My bed creaks to the point of almost breaking apart from her humping.

Her mouth enjoys tasting the nape of my neck, she use her tongue softly caressing, leaving a hot wet trail along my pulse making it flutter and race as the blood pumps faster through my neck to my hard penis. She made this low growl erupts from her throat.

D- Drake!," she moaned loudly at me.

"_How did she know my name?"_

Pushing her hips while she make me folder her breast. Immediately she dug her nails into my back moaning desperately.

"_Ohhhhh ARRRCCCCCEssusuususu!"_ I felt this pressure from my penis and no more I can't hold and burst my pee deep in her.

Her huge furry breast is what makes me over the edge. She got off me and slowly remove the rubber.

"_It's not over." _I feared.

She then stuck her finger up my butt. She ran it around inside for a moment or two, and then replaced it with a hard stick, but I couldn't really tell. Trusting back and forth gave me funny feeling in my body when I suddenly peed again.

I could hear my strangler took her mouth at the rubber. Her tongue swirld around her mouth as though savoring a wine and then hiss at me. " D…..Virgin cum….. I knew it would…delicious….. taste different", I barely heard what she said.

"I don't want this anymore. Please stop, please stop." I begged at her.

"Wish granted", she said before punching me into unconsciousness.

Darkness shrouded me and all I hear is her snickering laugh...

D...aaaaaaaa...viiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii...dddddddd!

* * *

**Well that's a surprise. Thanks me for enjoy the lemon its my first time doing one, please review and follow me. Who is the mysterious women? Who that person name? Find out next on my chapter, which ill be done and publish around Friday ish. Tell me ideas or suggestion because it helps me so. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Well the second chapter must've be confusing for you, and I don't blame you I guess? That was my first lemon try out. I'm getting better from some practice; I got lazy though, so here is the third chapter. ****Everything**** will be explained. Please feel free to review/message me to make a better writer and more ideas. Note Third Person helps with the section of Kalos region better than First Person. I rushed this so tell me any errors, ish. Note I don't own Pokémon, their rights, advertisement, merchandise and ect. Just pure fiction.**

**[Location]**

**"Speech"**

_**"Thought"**_

**(POV) **

**{Time}**

* * *

Chapter Three: The Blue Flame Tragedy

[Kalos Region, Laverre City]

(Third Person)

{6:30 am}

It's a beautiful sincere morning in Laverre City aka "The city of otherworldly dreams". The towns people went on their days as usual and no one seem to be bother by how enormous ass mushroom or the huge trees are taking over the town. Oblivious is bliss from their belief in a idiotic motto, "The city that is a little bit mysterious". Many travelers are awe and confuse of the town lush huge flora tree associations with elegant huge mushroom.

Oversee the view of the town are the house; we see a Mandy wearing her beloved brown apron over the tight pink turtle neck sweater and her yoga pants to lessen friction. For five minutes Mandy tried unsuccessfully shoo away the pesky rattata feeding at her precious garden along her cherished carrot patch. One of the ratta took a bit on her ears; rabbits hate the feeling of ear pincing. Mandy was gentle shiny Lopunny, but it's the last straw and she let loose her ice beam to freeze the pesky ratatat in their place; her beam inadvertently froze her carrots, leaving her desolation failure. A hard work for Mandy in her age of 18, she decides went back inside her master Estella house to take a nice hot bath.

Estella is a youthful woman of 25 that capture Mandy when she was a 10. Estella childhood consist of her and Mandy doing extreme pageant or pokemon contest. Time pass to evolve into a Lopunny came fast for Mandy along her body is significantly built from her training and so does Estella to acquire a job of being a fitness trainer.

She gradually removes her pink puff tail first before her yoga pants by swaying her hips that can torment a man into a boner and slowly. Mandy have a habit of borrower than a lender and she loves wearing her master clothes especially her choice of undies. Mandy unfasten her or say Estella white tanga panty and plunge lace bra, it highlights her chocolate fur enchantment, she about to remove until she slammed the bathroom window on our face before saying, "Nudity cost extra".

Next home is a happy Minx who is cooking steam vegetable with fried tofu shapes. She feels a little distress from her tail uncomfortable over her cute shorts. Minx decides it's abundant and took out a knife to make a small hole in her short for her tail to go through. Feeling regret because her short is expensive yet she hates her long combed yellow tail edgy. Drake awake from his nightmare waiting to see what happen to him. He sees his room and himself to see nothing happen. He briefs is not torn apart but sticky wet. Drake got up to use his restroom mirror and examine his neck which is fine, no marks?

"_I feel like crap, which must be the most unsettling wet dream I ever had. Still for the entire time is feels so real and there are literally no marks or pain in my neck. I gotta stop watching horror/porn movies with Allan", _he shook his head in cold water trying to make sense what have and hadn't happen. He as if he could feel the phantom of the choke still lingering. His memory haunts him too much for a split second he saw a image of blue flames.

_"What the fuc.._

"Drake sweaty, wake up breeeeeeeeeeaaaaakfast ready!" Minx called Drake. Drake snaps out of his tries forgets his dream and head toward breakfast.

[Route 14]

(Third Person)

{6:45 am}

Things are not what they are appeared to be nonetheless. This town before it, it harbor mass graves stretches on the road called Route 14, it ooze like an aged disease-ridden wound. There a man wearing a brown trench coat sweat and a purple haired little girl playing with her espurr are sitting down across the well-known graves of all, the mysterious cold case file of the Blue Flames Tragedy. The man who meditating is sitting across the burned house is named Looker aka Handsome aka Beladonis..ect, and his newly adopted daughter named Emma M.W. former aka Mystery Women.

Looker pulled out from his coat pocket is a folder containing the report of the Blue Flames Tragedy at the night of the incident, "14 years, huh, today is the day the tragedy that took lives of two people burned alive", he sighed. Looker begins to read the file report.

* * *

**Blue Flames Tragedy**

Report from Officer Jenny Monica: "None available information about how the fires other than when it occurred at Monday around 3 a.m. on the month of April 20th. Investigations report two several charred corpses are found on the scene; body one is human male in his earlier 50's died while in a fetal position and the body two is late 30's human female, located on the upper stairs near the second floor lying on her stomach with her arms stretch upward. Records from the town archives register a family of three. The authorities found the house when the towns people of Laverre City saw a massive herd of Litwick is spotting floating toward the Forrest on Route 14. Later dismissed as a regular Litwick migration until a fume of blue flames is seen in the sky. When the authourites arrived they are dumbstruck to see hundreds of Litwick, Lampents, and Chandelure floating in perfect synchronized ominous way around the burning fire making it seem blue. Thus calling the infamous Blue Flames Tragedy. I hate to see such a good couple who recently moved in town. To die painfully from the burning is inhuman way to go. Seeing all those ghost pokemon just still makes me shiver". (Officer Jenny Monica asks permission to be reassigned to another case, reason is she has family and doesn't want to be involve if it's a murder.)

Identified Victims: Dated submitted on April 25th, Year XXXX.

Body #1

Dave Chavez/Dave S, Chavez

Deceased at Age of 52

Race: Male Human/Mexican

Background: Born on January 16, XXXX at the Hoenn Pacifidog Town. Married to Casey Shane at age 30. Further information about Dave Chavez is indefinite case from illegal crossing from Kanto region. He owned an illegal low level fire type, but case involvement of the deaths are in conclusion from lack of information.

Body #2

Casey Shane/Casey S, Chavez

Deceased at Age 46

Race: Female Human/White

Background: Born on May 3, XXXX at the Hoenn Slateport City. Married to Dave Chavez at age 24. Daughter of the Captain Stern who runs Stern's Shipyard, the local Oceanic Museum and the S.S. Tidal shipping across the region of Hoenn.

Autopsy Report From Forensic Analysis Hopper Sleak Date Report on March 15:

Examination on Dave Chavez and Casey Shane body's confirmed died due to extreme thermal burns of the 3rd Degree. What suspicious is there appeared to be deep repeated cauterizes puncture on the body around Dave Chavez neck and Stacey lower abdomen. Closer look to be compared from the computer analysis come up with two possible results of 65% chance to be stab wounds by an unidentified heated sharpen object and 35% chance of bite marks from a unfamiliar fire type canine. The cauterize marks is confirmed by my colleges, based on how the puncture wound is more blackened than their body is indefinite earlier wounds. Death is undetermined whether killed by burger/house invasion gone wrong with a heated weapon/fire canine pokemon or accidental from a rouge fire type canine. Possible owned fire type canine again in conclusion because fire intensity is too high for a low level pokemon to start and lack of evidence.

* * *

List of Possible Scenario on the Night of the Fire.

Scenario #1: The couple is killed by sudden house fire due to house structure is poorely maintance through the years.

Scenario #2: Individual/Murder/firetype canine breaks in the house for reason quite unassured, kills both victim and left the housed to be burned.

Scenario #3: Fire type canine attack/tried to eat the couple for reason still unknown and burned the house.

Scenario #4: Lack of evidence, but possible cause by low level canine fire type.

* * *

Looker is taking some notes and examine the what remains the burned down house, yet he can't go any further because Laverre City law initial enforcement of protecting the graves by not being disturbed. Frustrated he tears his note from his notepad and throws it angrily at the burned house. Emma esspur got startled and quickly left in a hurry.

"Emma please go get your espurr, he been not really taking the whole death décor since he is a psychic type.", Looker told at Emma.

"Old man you're the one who scared Mimi away from your temper, sheesh I thought we came here for a picnic not studying the dirt." Emma grumbles at Looker. Looker promise Emma to have a picnic on his day off, Emma is started wonder that going to happen.

"We are sweety, I just want to do a few notes and then we can run around like I promise ok", Looker said.

Emma felt reassure by his words and left to find Mimi.

"Don't venture far Emma, stay close and Stop! Calling me Old man, I'm not that old!", he happily scolded at Emma, but he knew she long gone before she heard him.

Looker realized alone and took out his wallet to get his photo hidden in plane site. He looks the photo of Dave Chavez and her wife Casey Shane who died or he could say murder on the day of the fire. Dave Chavez was a dear friend of Looker before he became an international police, he and Dave Chavez became friends after they traded pokemon on their youth journey and still friends. They went on their separate way after Looker graduate from the police academy and Dave went on to marry his girlfriend Stacey 18 years ago. The last time Looker contact them is on their wedding day sent from a letter.

Looker pulled out his old ripped letter sent by Dave.

"Bro I'm sorry I didn't tell or invite you to our wedding. Blame your agency for not telling your whereabouts, Team Galactic my ass. Its been what how many years, 15 or 17 years? Man how time went by and so does our looks, I look our photo and man you got really old and still sort of when we were 15. I'm jealous because I don't age well. I missed you bro. I know your still single and man Casey has some bridesmaids old or young your you to date. So, Me and Casey hoped to see you again later, sad part is that you could've been my best man."

Sign your bro before ho's Dave Chavez.

Looker tears from his now dead friend letter and squeak his fist and hit the ground furiously. "I swear on my life I will find the murderer or pokemon who did this to you guys! I'll make them pay even it takes the rest of my life."

Looker stand up from his mediation and went on to find his Daughter and her Esspur Mimi.

[Emma]

"Mimmiiiii !Mimmmiiii! where are you? Come on, I hate it when you run whenever Old Man gets mad. Mimmi!"

I shout loader as I ran to find him, no such luck. "_I wish that trainer was here, he can easily find Mimi is second."_ My legs are getting tired and so I rest on a stump. The forest is very eerie since there are graves. There is hardly any lights only from peeking from the gasp of the trees. I heard a twig snag from the bush behind me.

"Who's there? Old man, is that you? Mimi is that you?", said in nervous tone.

A shadow figure comes out of a bush and smiles at me. I can't see what he or she is. I tried to run but my legs got snap on a vein and trip on floor landing on my knees.

"OWwww my knees!", I slump on my butt to soothe my knees. I feel warm and numb and I see blood is pouring out of my wound. Too quickly!

Passing out, I called out for help and nothing came out of my mouth. Before my vision is gone I see the figure come closer at me and pick me up. That what I remember until darkness over took me.

I see the figures


	4. Update

**Alright readers the next chapter will be post on Thursday 27th or Friday 28th of along with the sketch of the cover art. You're gonna love it and hints of future chapters. The hard part is how to submit with Fanfiction deleting due to explicit content, I'll try to limit it. The official art will be posted until I finish edit from Microsoft paint. Photo shop is too expensive and I'm an adapting amateur drawer so it's all good. The story is getting disconnect and I must revise my chapter/character info/time to fit in my story and fix error before I submit the update chapter. Oh I forgot to mention I'm also starting another story called Passionate Ring (TrainerxGardevoir), should be fully read and edited at Saturday. Let's say this story is not a clique gardevoir everyone is posting of human having power or become one vice versa, too much man and too confusing. Its about a chubby ish trainer with a sexy anthro Gardevoir trying to travel to Kalos. Survive hard work from a trouble economy, discrimination of recent anthro, and why a sexy pokemon like her is fallen for this guy? Find out at Saturday. **


	5. Chapter 4

**Sorry it took too long. I guess managing two stories is a bit of a challenge. I can only update every week to balance both and the prototype cover art is ready for a trial for tomorrow. So I have to rushed this again ish. Note I don't own Pokémon, their rights, advertisement, merchandise and ect. Just pure fiction.**

**[Location]**

**"Speech"**

**_"Thought"_**

**(POV) **

**{Time}**

Chapter Four: The Brujería Locks

[Kalos Region, Laverre City] [Minx/Drake Home]

(Drake)

{6:47 am}

I walked down the stairs with confusion thoughts racing in my mind. The smell of my mom cooking drawn me in as I enter the kitchen. I see my mom cooking our usual healthy life style of nothing but Fruits and berry. The smell of steam vegetables with fried tofu is my favorite dish and today is my thirteen birthday. The fresh cooked stir fry makes my stomach growl from thinking about it. My mom maybe Delphox, but she sure can cook. Her three fingers like paw or height of 5'4 is no disadvantage, her psychic powers come in convenient multitasking.

I extremely hate living healthy all the same; my friend mom lets Allan eat food chips and soda and my all-time favorite red meat. Every now and then I visit Allan Clyde home for a hangout just to enjoy the delicious fatty food, yet eating right kind of grew into me from time to time. Man I was jealous. One time Allan says he has the hots for my mom calling her milf behind my back. He loves my mom body and large breast, no man of any species can.

I wanted to tell him off or punch him until he told me it was joke. He can't see himself in my diet but my mom and I wish he was right expect the mom part, because doesn't stop there, my mom works at the new open gym called the Tough N Rough or TNR in Lumosity City. TNR gym is open for humans, Anthro, and Pokémon to get their need of fitness training and source of vitamins, protein, etc. Our neighbor Estella Kelly considers another Anthro-Pokemon like my mother is perfect for working at TNR and since my mom is also a psychic type; her telepathy contact with trainer's Pokémon gave impression to appeal more clients. This is a great help with our living status.

It got very nerve-wracking couple years ago that my mom barely pay the bills and what can we cut to pay the other bills. I help with my mom with choirs and got help from Mandy fresh garden food, she was very generous.

Mother former job at the Pokémon Center is to assist the doctors and nurses for translating poke language; because the TNR has higher pay she took the job despite same circumstances.

She saw me siting down at the table and pour me a glass of Moomoo milk. "_At least this is not organic, just regular milk."_

"Good morning mom", said yawning. "Man_ lewd dream really took a toll on me."_

"Sweetie did you have a good night. I know I did, because today is your thirteen birthday.", my mom said to me in an oddly tone.

She hand me the plate of fresh cooked stir fry that not obvious not fried. My mom is wearing her working clothes and anthro jogging green black shoes. She tied her ear hair into separate knots. Her hot pink jogging shorts squeezes her slender legs covered in shiny black fur, and why is she wearing a black bra over her sleeves t shirt? I could see her breast deliberately exhibition swelling out her shirt. The only time she wear that style if she looking for a date. Is my mom dating someone?

"Yea, but I have this dream that I can't seem to shake off?" _"Maybe breakfast can help."_ I took a bite of the stir fry

I see my mom spill some food a little bit while stir fry. Did my question catch her off? She slowly went to the cabinet to get the towel to clean up the mess and continues cooking.

"Mom are you ok? My dream is nothing to worry about. Probably too many movies from last night, huh."

"Did you see flame? Blue flame", my mom said to me. Her tone sound scratchy, I see my mom biting her claws.

"Hm? Flames? Ugh no its just some dream about someone is choking me, nothing why do you ask?"

"Nothing sweetie", said back to me. She finished cooking her stir fry, set it on a plate and sit down across me in the dining table.

"_My mom asks me about my dreams lately and she always asks about the flames, particularly blue ones." _

We ate in a silence awkward moment. I have to break the ice. She is going to say that I have to wait for another week or a year excuse to become a Pokémon trainer.

"Mom today is my thirteen birthday, I know you keep telling I have to a teenager to travel but it is been three years late", an attempt to convince mother.

"I want to be a Pokémon trainer. I want to travel, I want to see things people get to see every day, and to find and catch Pokémon."

"Sweetie you're too young to travel into different region, I need help around the house and beside it's too dangerous. Maybe next week." The same reason again.

"NO MOM!, stop with the that whole three years ago episode excuse again. I am thirteen years old. Heck my physique makes me look like 25 already. Hate being trapped in this city.", still yelling.

"Sweetie don't yell me!, we'll talks about this later after our…" I cut off and continue to yell at her.

"MOM! Please, if you don't want me to go, then give me a real reason why?! WHY! Why are you not letting go!" I yell harder at her. I need to know the truth. Her excuse been pissing me off for far too long.

"_It is been far too long, she my mom's Pokémon, not my actual mother"_

"Look mister you're not going to be a trainer until your fifteen with a job and this conversation is over." she yells at me.

"_Fifteen?! She expects me to wait two more years!"_ I lost my temper and use her real name to piss her off said, "MINX STOP, RETURN TO YOUR POKEBALL, YOUR NOT MY REAL MOTH..

Minx got up from her chair, "DRAKE LYRA ENOUGH! I AM YOUR GODDAMN MOTHER! YOU DON'T YELL AT ME MISTER WITH THAT TONE!" fires is coming out of her ears. Minx screams at me that her unintentional use her psychic powers to violently open all the cabinet and the fry pan crumble like a used tissue. It scare me to see her mad. Her enflamed ear hair fizzles with the smell of burned bobby pin. The items is scattered on the floor and some are smashed awkward position.

Minx orange eyes grew bloodshot, she is crying. "I can't lose you again. You're my baby boy, no matter how old are you.", she covered her eyes sobbing and hiccupping. Minx sat back to dining chair.

"_Shit now I feel guilty",_ scratching my head, I can't look at her straight.

"Min.. I mean Mom, I am not a baby, please I sorry.", I wasn't meant to make her cry or use her name, or to tell her to back to a pokeball, is not a sweet picture making your mother cry.

"Mom",

"While you're a just five years old I was so worried when you leave to play with your new friend Allan, I thought to myself maybe he be alright, but another thought again with all those dangerous wild Pokémon, gives me near anxieties spasms. The worst happen when I got a call from his mother who said that your son got into accident with a vivillion." she cried hard, still shielding her face.

"Mom I was ok, I just got sick from paralysis powder trying to catch it with my bug catcher net.

"You end up at a hospital for a week", said still sobbing.

"It had been tough Drake sweetie.", she said. "I am emotional wreck, because I am not a human female or Drake your actual mother." Minx stared at my very core.

"I went through years of custody battle to just raise you as my adopted son; humans are so greedy or too stupid to send you to an orphanage."

"You are all I got in my life and I am all you got ever since your mother and father got ki.. died.", my mom wiped her tears away, I hear a fox cry.

My mom not once makes her fox whining cry before. She must be this hurt to cry her Pokémon sound.

I walk up and try to give her an apologetic hug and she return tightly around me back, she put her face against my muscular shoulder, her maw mouth still making that heart breaking whining of a wound Pokémon. My mom fur is so soft and warm against my skin, no wonder I love cuddles her on cold nights, why did I stop?

Time and again she talks about how my parents, who love me as much as my mom Minx. Until that one day they died protecting me from aggressive territorial Arcanine, she was still a Braixen and not strong enough to battle him by herself. My mom thinks Minx is right person to take care of me and order her to take me to run away somewhere safe, no matter how hard it is for my step mom to do.

I lift her up down to my lap. I kissed her maw cheek to check if she stops and she did.

"Sweetie you haven't done that since your eight. You hate kissing me because it embarrasses you", my mom chuckled and sniffle, still wiping her tears. She licks my cheek tenderly to show me she appreciated the apology. She kept licking my face, her long tongue is rough so it tickles me endless and she used to do this to clean me when I was little.

A forbidden thought came to me; hot breathes sour down my neck and her large breast pressed against my hard chest. Her nips gotten a bit harden and poked on her bra for some reason.

"_Get it to together Drake, she your damn mother for sakes"_

Even though she a Pokémon and a lot of years older than I am, she was borderline gorgeous, and well-dressed without being ostentatious. She was wearing a nice see through T shirt, probably tailored to present those prized as well as possible, and almost certainly a custom made bra to hold them perfectly. Her black fur really does suit her as they appeared, almost a necessity.

But never have I viewed mom as an object of sex. Why? I wanted to hold it in my hand and pinch it. That one thought had resulted in a chain reaction of what all to do with my mom's body with in a fraction of seconds in my mind. I wanted to squeeze her buttocks, kiss her lips, bite her nipples and put my rock hard penis into her clit hole. But I realized since she was my mom and presumed against doing it.

I suddenly felt a sharp pain shoot from my brain. Images flashes in my mind, blue fire? Red? Water? Why I am surrounded with water? A split of a second I swore a giant red Imprison symbol is covered with black chains. Another pain came and this one was bigger.

"Arggggghhhh!" I screamed at the top of my lungs, _"Shit it's going to my eyes."_ I held my head with my hands.

"Drake sweetie what wrong!? Did I hit you with my psychic power?" my mom said uncontrollably panic. The pain was so intense I collapse onto the floor and rub my head to make anything to stop the pain.

"_Oh no here we go again. "_Ahrhdidr!" I scream again.

"Sweetie hold on, I'll get the Persim berry powder.", mom said. She got to look to around for the vile, but her anger cause a miss from her rage.

"Fuck it, I'm getting the pain killers", that's the last thing I hear before the frightening static noise overtook me and went to unconscious.

[14 years ago, Route 14]

(Third Person)

Some of the locals of Laverre City report some disbelieving smoke stream coming from graveyard field Route 14. The police station sent Officer Jenny Monica to check out the section since she was the closes. It took Officer Monica merely five minutes to get the site; that day Monica is not ready to be prepared to observe the most ghastly tragedy she will never forget. She fell off her motorbike from absolute shock. She couldn't believe what she seeing. Hundreds of Litwick, Lampents, and Chandelure floating around the burning two story house. The pack started to rotate their bodies up and down while floating in a perfect synchronized ominous way. The dance form a spiral web like pattern making it seem the fire is becoming blue, because they are about prepare to feed on the poor soul trap in the house. Officer Monica recovered from her shudder and she pulled up her motorbike to call back up.

"Can you hear ME! I am requesting immediate back up here in Route 14, repeat I am requesting some freakin back up!", Officer Jenny frenziedly yelled at her radio motorcycle. She coughed reiterated hard trying to yell again at her radio to get any signal, but no luck. She feels the intense heat and smoke coming from the fire. This house fires is extraordinarily large.

"_You got to be kidding me, the day that half of the indolent officers are in their day off. Terrific, just shit terrific." _Monica is irritated to be the only one here, where these people needed our help.

"Fuckin answer you lazy ass some of.." she got caught off when one of the Litwik stop dancing and approach her unexpectedly leap at her face. The happy Litwick tilt it wax head and look at her with this goofy tongue out expression then molded leisurely onto a monstrous face, its eyes shaped into pure black pupils, the Litwick mouth construct like a radula to stretch unbelievable vertical size.

Officer Monica knows this attack, "Shit, Glare" she said before fell to her knees. Her body felt like lead in her legs and Monica tries to get up buts therefore petrified. The sheer trepidation nearly made Officer Monica lost control of her bowls.

She heard an eerie static noise coming from the Litwick.

The Litwick mouth then gouged onto Monica head and stopped at her neck. Monica panics and struggle to get the Litwick out of her face by pulling its body. This Pokémon is made of wax and the circumstance it's a ghost means elastic resistance. The Litwick blue flames grew dim red color and Monica stop resisting and rub the Litwick head seductively.

In the roaring fire a mysterious figure is over and over again viciously attacking couple. Its grabs the it by the neck and hurled out the window. The couple Pokémon too wounded to go back and ran off into the woods caring something.

Whinnying wrathful happiness echoes in the burning house as the figure tears apart the heavily beaten male body neck and leap to catch the female in midflight stairs to precede its demonic ways. It feasts the female abdomen from the pierce wound resemble like a kid doing dots on it drawing paper.

"Aghhhrrhh NOOOOO, Not…" she bleed out before she can finish her sentence.

"Why... did... you... KILL... MY FAMILY!." The mysterious figure rips open her rib cage and reaches for its prized.


	6. Prologue Chapter

**So this is the replacement of the Prologue Chapter. The last one contains error and it was short, so here is the new and improve English. My English are improving. Chapter Five should be ready in a few days. I won't constantly replace the chapter from now on, just this once. As apology, here is the still in development drawn Cover Art. Note I don't own Pokémon, their rights, advertisement, merchandise and ect. Just pure fiction.**

**[Location]**

**"Speech"**

**_"Thought"_**

**(POV) **

**{Time}**

* * *

Renew: Prologue Chapter: Milagro Niño

[20 years ago, Ambrette Town College]

(Third Person)

It was an accident, when Casey saw Dave leaving his class and his wallet fell out of his jacket. She picked up and as she ran to him to return it, Dave saw her hold his wallet, he suddenly panics.

"Oh God...oh God," he started saying, "please don't tell anyone."

"Tell what?" Stacey is curious what's Dave is talking about.

'That it's a fake ID, and I'm not really here legally." He said nervously.

"Well, who do you think I should call first? The police, so I can have you arrested for breaking in Kalos illegally? I wonder if you get deport?" She said in a smug attitude.

Casey blackmail Dave to be her personal slave for her amusement. Dave wishes to pursue his dream of becoming a carpenter like his father and his father before. He hated the Casey for blackmail him, yet the idea of deportation and his dream crush, made him reconsider to agree.

Over the years, Casey torments him of doing things like carrying her luggage, driving her everywhere and picking her up as well. Dave Chavez struggle to keep his job, barely passing his classes and to be psycho Casey personal slave. This continues even after graduation, until the day Casey find out that her father Captain Stern Shane died from alcohol poisoning. Her father death took a toll on Casey hard, several time she almost commit suicide by cutting both her wrists, but she always been stop from Dave all the time and Casey knew she wants someone in her life that cares for her despite how she treated him, Dave Chavez.

Love bloom for them and they got married after four years of dating, they became legal husband and loving psycho wife. They seemed such a happy couple and their love for each other was obvious. Dave Chavez finally got his dream job working for a big construction company and Casey never did knew what she want to do with her life, except being there for her Dave Chavez. Dave had bought a run down two story house that needed some time and money, but Casey support her Dave all the way.

In their eleven years of marriage, one day Casey Chavez wanted a baby and her husband too, support her to have one. She had a huge, primal urge to have this man's child. She loved him she had to admit, and for the past year or so of their relationship had found herself desperately wanting to have his baby.

[5 years Later, Route 14 outside of Laverre City]

(Third Person)

{7:30 pm}

Casey Chavez is a loving married woman, she forty six years old, slim 5'4 tall, pale skin, blue eyes and few freckles on her face, and sleek blond hair down to her back. She married her College sweetheart Dave Chavez, in her early thirtys. Dave he is a fifty two years old Mexican, whom entered Kalos region illegally. He has light brown skin, and hazel eyes from his mother side and his father strong feature of 5'9 tall and outstanding black hair. Both reminisce that day they met, Sixteen years ago.

It was rainy Wednesday night. Dave finishes making herbal tea for him and his wife. Dave walked outside into front yard, he sees Casey sitting on their white porch swing and he joins her.

"Wants some tea honey.", He asked his wife.

"Sure, thanks Dave.", Casey took his tea and drank slowly.

Casey manages to keep her body in peek health from only eating organic food and for a good reason. Casey and Dave had been trying two years to have a baby, he has high sperm count regardless of him being fifty-two and they are strong-minded couple, no matter how long it takes.

Casey sees a two baby Fletching heading to their tree to shelter them from the pouring rain. They huddle together in warmth until a Taloflame flew in and cover her babies from the rain. A loud thunder bang around them and the bird pokemon startled as there mama protect them. Casey didn't flinch at all.

"Dave, you know that we have been trying to have a baby for almost two years now? And, you know that everything that we have tried hasn't worked.", She said in depressing tone. Dave knew Casey for the past 16 years of marriage that she is a fighter not a quitter, until last month ago she just had a miscarriage. She lost hope in herself and went through severe depression for several days.

Dave remembers Casey just came back from her Doctor's appointment in Lumiose City. They were sure Cacey was pregnant today, because she didn't have her period this past week. Dave saw the look at her face which means a false alarm again.

"Face it Dave, this is all my fault, because I have PCOS."

Dave knew his wife was right; they have been trying nonstop, their doctor recommend sex, every day including things like foreplay, his prescription Viagra pills, Casey to continue her health diet, and the other over the top ridiculous junks doctors made up. Dave also knew that nothing that they tried expensive artificial insemination or anything else had worked. He felt sorry for Stacey and wanted to help do anything that he could to be presented with a child.

Casey's biological is ticking away each day. More and more the days go by Casey feels a bit more distance of having a baby. Dave sees his wife rubs her stomach, he saw her pretend that their baby in her womb and imagine the hope to have him or her into their lives. Stacey worries that day will never come.

"Maybe we could try adoption, kids who has no father or mother to take care of them and imagine how we can change their life." Dave said to his wife as he took her hands for comfort.

Casey squeezed her husband's hand as she looked at Dave with doubts red eyes filled with tears.

"But it wouldn't be ours Dave. It would be someone else's that we took in. Yes your right about taking in an orphan, but it would always remind us that we couldn't have kids of our own." Casey slump in her head against her husband shoulder and Dave rubs head against his wife.

"Dave do you have any doubt or regret marrying a woman who can't bear your child. If so, will you leave me?" She asked her husband while her face is pressed against his muscle arms.

Her question shocks Dave, but quickly answer, "Mi amor que no aman a su cuerpo, pero su corazón."

"What? What did you again?", she looks up and asked her husband.

I said "Why stop now honeybee that just makes us want our baby more than ever. I want to have this baby with you and only you honeybee. You think that I will run off with some young women because you can't get pregnant, well guess what, I am not that man. We will make great parents to our baby and we do have a loyal fire Pokémon, that will look after him or her and if we were gone one day. What can go wrong?"

Casey smiled and hugs her husband tightly which made them fell off their porch swing and into Dave back to kiss him. They had been making out what seem like forever and Casey says, "One of these days I will understand what are you saying and I know by the facts glad I married the right guy, which was test", she glee with such radiance Dave only saw on their wedding day. Dave is stunned to find out what she means test?

She says something in his ear that changes their lives forever.

"Sweet Pie" she paused "I'm PREGNANT! WE ARE FINALLY GOING TO BE PARENTS!", she cries with tearful joy, holding a folded ultra sound picture of their first baby to.

"Are you sure,… I don't want you to count your eggs before they hatch and...

Casey put her finger at Dave lips to shut him up. "Dave, the doctor says my body is stable enough to have a full term baby and no chance miscarriage again." She said.

"Well, we should tell my pokemon the good news, include the new fire type you caught yesterday then" Dave said to Casey.

The door open and a female Anthro Braixen came in to find out what the ruckus.

"Brai Braixen xen", she said to the fallen happy couple.

"Oh, Guess what Minx, we're official going to have a baby", Casey said to Minx.

[Seven Months Later, Route 14 outside of Laverre City]

In the distance, a two story house, suddenly erupt into flames.

WHY!…... RUN CASEY!…...… MY BABY!... CALL 9... I TRUSTED YOU!...GROWLITHE!…... MINX...DODGE... USE FIRE BLITZ ON…..ARCANINE? …... NOOOOO! RUN, TAKE!... I DID'NT MEAN TO...… ACCIDENT...…. RAPIST…...KILLER…...BOUNTY…... WHAT THE FUCKS IS THA...…BONESTAB…...STAFF…...LOOK AT WHAT YOU DONE TO ME...…MARCUS!…...AAAARRRGGHHGHGHGH!...TAKE MY LIFE, PLEASE I BEG YOU TO SPARE HER AND...MINX, I SO SORRY...…VAPOREON USE WATERSPORT ON…...FUCKS THE FIRE IS SPREADING!...LIC LICK LITWICK...LAM LAMPERT...CHAN CHANDELURE... YOU KILL….. AND ….. MY FAMILY!

"Su bebé mío y no de ella por siempre y para siempre. El mal de ojo no te llevará lejos como mi hicieron." The mysterious figure said while it tortures them with its fire fangs before killing the couple fiery death. Nearby, a flood of Litwick, Lampert, and Chandelure are drawn to the burning fire and to feast on tasty fresh killed souls.


	7. Chapter 5

**Here is the Chapter Five of Forgiveness, got little busy lately and the Chapter Five has gotten too long, so I decide to break into their own chapters. The next one is due later for editing. I decide to get rid of the time text, since its getting annoying and confusing. Thanks for you reading and also review, follow or favorite If you like. Any error please tell me and I will fix it in the next chapter, include the this as well. Note I don't own Pokémon, their rights, advertisement, merchandise and ect. Just pure fiction**.

**[Location]**

**"Speech"**

**_"Thought"_**

**(POV) **

* * *

Chapter Five: The Brujería Love

[Kalos Region, Laverre City] [Minx/Drake Home]

(Minx Lyra)

How this all started? Me and my son are just having a happy normal breakfast, and Drake told me out of the blue, he wanted to become a Pokémon trainer. I refuse letting him leave, because he was too young to go out in the world all alone, I can't trust his starter Pokémon for his protection or other he might caught in the wild. We began to argue over and over again and yell at each other with such rage, Drake yelled at me hard and I yelled back at him even harder. His dark glittering eyes surveyed the room, flicking his harsh judgment on me as his lips curled in a snarl of disgust. A bitch of a day and all he wanted now is to leave me, again.

I clenched my right paw tight, _"Get a hold of yourself Minx, remember Drake is a hormonal kid and not thinking rationally. Kid changes their mind all the time, better get used to it."_

Drake suddenly yelled, "MINX STOP, RETURN TO YOUR POKEBALL, YOUR NOT MY REAL MOTH..

_"What did he say to me! How could he, my own son?!"_, That word just pushed my last button as I got up from my chair, "DRAKE LYRA ENOUGH! I AM YOUR GODDAMN MOTHER! YOU DON'T YELL AT ME MISTER WITH THAT TONE!" By accident, I hit my son a psychic pulsating energy at his forehead and cause to smash our kitchen attire like a crack cookie jar. I hear the still heated fry pan crumble and roaring flames fumes from my ear, smelting the bobby pins to a scorched crust.

I sat down my chair and lost it, "I can't lose you again. You're my baby boy, no matter how old are you." I covered my sobbing eyes. I hear him try to apologize to me; I want my son to feel guilty for hurting me, his mother.

I told Drake, "While you're a just five years old, I was so worried when you leave to play with your new friend Allan, I thought to myself, maybe he be alright, but another thought came with all those dangerous wild Pokémon, gives me near anxieties spasms."

_"He needs a reason to stay with me."_ I ignored his plea and kept talking.

"The worst has happen when I got a call from his mother, who said that your son got himself an accident with a Vivilleon."

I cried harder and said to him, "I went through years of custody battle to just raise you as my adopted son; humans are so greedy or too stupid to just send you to an orphanage." The exact words just came out of my mind.

"You are all I got in my life and I am all you got, ever since your mother and father got ki.. died",_ "oh god I can't take it anymore, it is getting too far, I'm getting to emotional."_

I sat down on the chair, still crying that my fox whimpering came out; maybe he'll stay a little longer. He apologizes to me but it wasn't enough, then Drake embraces me as he lifts me on his strong legs. Drake kissed on my cheek, I smiled. "Sweetie you haven't kiss me since when you're eight years old and here I thought you hate kissing me because it embarrasses you", I giggle like a school girl.

Drake gave me a sweet smile, _"Oh how can I stand mad at him."_ I hug him back and lick his cheeks to show that I accepted his apology. My son fidgets as I lick him, Pokémon like me clean sometimes with their rough or wet tongue, but I know he loves it.

My son hugs are the best, warm and safe, like we used to do all the time. As we hug, I wonder maybe Drake was ready for his age to become a Pokémon trainer and to travel the world, a bit young for me to say goodbye. So what if he growing up, what mother wants her baby to grow up too soon, anyway? But I'm always there for him, and I never want to rush on keen on being a good mom and I'll there for him as long as he needs.

In my earlier twenties in human years, I was still a Braixen and raising a human boy was, well was look down upon from society until certain law was passed giving all Anthro custody rights. Breastfeeding him was in issue, because Pokémon milk is different from human female, but I visit a nutritionist to give me an approval to feed him. All I need to do is to eat specific food and take daily vitamin pills for his nutrition. Most people get a warm feeling from seeing a nursing mother, because of the serenity and peacefulness of such a sight. There is nothing more harmonious than the sight of even an Anthro Delphox nourishing her obviously adopted human baby in the most natural of ways, and the sight makes most people feel good, and even tend to think there are some things that are still alright in the world. Unfortunately, there are a relative few who think Pokémon or Anthro to breastfeed a human and who has her tits on display is a reasonable target for their own perversions, hypocrite asshole.

I remember when Drake was still a baby, he used to love snuggle hugs on my soft fur against his delicate skin, human has the lack of fur so as his mother, I open up my yellow dress like fur to let him slide in against my black fur and cover him like a blanket to snuggle or at cold nights. His favorite spot was on my stomach as I sing him to sleep from his mother favorite lullaby, "Hush Little Baby, Don't You Cry".

There is no denial that my son is growing up, once a small sweet baby boy then into a grown preteen and our time together goes by, maybe I was too vague to notice how grown he is now and how muscular my own son had become. His physique was becoming very impressive from our healthy life style. I found myself suddenly becoming very attracted to him. It was as though a flood of female hormones surged of hot wetness through my very being. Is it because my heat cycle came a couple weeks ago and my hormones are acting up to make me sex craze for any male to pound on.

I fought my instinct until one day I see Drake hanging out more with his neighbor friend Allan Heiler and his mom Catherine Heiler. It didn't help when I see them across our house all sweaty on a hot day. Drake pulls out his black shirt to reveal out his muscle and hard abs, including Allan mom. Catherine is a single mother like me, but she is 45 years old, yet still pretty for her age and my maternal instinct made me aggressive and jealous. It gotten worse for our other neighbor Estella's Lopuuny Mandy, she made him start to help her with their garden. Reminds me how my son never notice that shiny Anthro bitch is constantly flirting with him by wearing her whore tight clothes, those dresses that shows her brown cleavage, and pity excuse asking Drake a massage for her backaches, fucking slut bunny.

My mind continued to race, the thoughts of my son continued to fill my mind like a mad man, _"Was he a virgin? Did he know how to have sex? How many girls or better yet Pokémon Anthro and what he might meet to have sex with!? Was he doing safe sex? Can he please a wom.." "Please a woman? A woman", _I chuckled to myself, _"Had I gotten so cynical? God, I could not remember what I knew or did at his age."_

I felt the need to shield my son from the realities of the opposite sex, including myself no matter what. Also, I promised myself that from now on, I would try dress more "conservatively" around when he was at home. Human clothing intrigues me to wear other than my natural robe fur, kind of makes it more harder. I hate myself to admit that the first time in my life, I love my human son in a different way, Incest Taboo. I found myself fantasizing about him constantly and my mind would drift to images of him in all stages of undress. I pictured us making wild passionate love, but it was insane but I couldn't help myself. I couldn't stop imagining my handsome son on top of me, showing his mother just how virile and masculine he really was, showing his me just what he was capable of doing to a woman despite his young age of thirteen years old, I guess teen grew pretty fast.

_"What kind of sick mother was I? How could I even imagine Drake, my own son having sex with me? There is no excuse if he is not blood or same species to love him, really love him. C'mon Minx, it's just your heat not your heart."_

"Arggggghhhhcaaww!" he suddenly screams right at my ears. Drake grips his arm on me; his cries snap me out of my forbidden contemplations.

"Drake sweetie what's wrong!? Did I hit you with my psychic power?" Drake lost his grip on me and we fell onto the kitchen floor, I see his body is shaking as he put both of his hand on his head, he flinch in pain.

_"Wait a minute... he said blue flames... oh no, the Third Seal is breaking, but how and why? No matter, I got to reseal it before he sees his parents, the house, and that cursive bastard Arcanine. Drake is not ready to know."_

"Ahrhdidr!" He screams at his top of his lung, his vein pops around his head.

My son is in pain, I need to get him some pain reliever, I said to my son, "Sweetie hold on, I'll go get the Persim berry powder." The kitchen is a mess and finding the stupid powder is pointless.

"Fuck it, I'm getting the pain killers." I rushed to the medicine cabinet. The Third Seal is breaking quicker than I expect. I heard him scream again before he stops, he must've passed out.

I sign in relief, "Good the Second Seal is kicking in, which gives me more time to reseal it."

I lift my white shirt to take out my small white staff between my bra, hidden in white fluff fur and pointed at his forehead, it reveal the glowing dark purple triangular seal with an expose eye. I spoke, "Abra el Primer Sello del mal de ojo. Vuelva a fijar la fianza." I stab it right in the center of the eye, it move radical before it closes and the seal disappear. I pulled out his memory of our fight is display in blue energy swirl around my white staff. The blue energy color has a of red for hate, yellow for sadness and a hint of pink, it was lust.

"Lust? I should have known, but from whom!?" I question myself for an answer, nothing came to answer it. I play around with his memory for a while, thinking what to do next.

"I better destroy it, can't manipulate like last time but It's for his own good", I held up my white staff holding his memory and shoot with my wooden staff to burn to out the specific memory. I did some minor changes to how this all play out in his new memory I put to his mind.

He still unconscious, I lift him up into my arms and I held my white staff on his right elbow and crush it. He flinches, but he didn't wake up. I begin to panic, I over did it again. I didn't mean to crush his bones.

I clinch my right hard again, "I got to get to Annie, and she is the only one I can trust. Fucking hell, if only I knew heal ball", I lay on his stomach onto my lap and wrap my long fluffy yellow tail around his chest. "What have I done?" I still clinch my right paws so hard it pierce my palm and sleek blood from my paws.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry sweetie," I wept uncontrollably, I held his face close to my stomach. "It won't happen again. I promise I won't do that again. Please don't leave me. Please don't leave me. You're all I have left. I promise that it won't happen again. I'll treat you better. I promise I'll be a better mom. I'll be a better, I swear to you we are going to have a nice dinner later because it is your sort of surprise party ok. Just don't leave me, Marcus."

I stroked him for so long I could feel my thigh growing numb under his head. As I changed positions to ease the strain on my leg, his eyes opened and he started to rise.

"M…Mom?" weak he said. A great relief just lifts my spirits up.

"To think I almost lost you today and please be careful when running down the stair sweetie, I love you!" I lick my son forehead to thank him, I can't form a kiss because I have no cheeks.

"Y..aaa I love you too, did I pass out?" he look around and he sees his now broken elbow. "WWWWhhhhhaaaat..What the Fuc..

"Language Mister!. I mean… quiet talk sweetie" I said to him without yelling this time.

"Butttt… mom, whaaaa… why.. my elbow is broken?!

I lead my son to our living room and onto the couch and I said to Drake, "Just relax sweetie. Everything is going to be alright, I am going to call Estella to take us to Aunt Annie in Couriway Town to set the bone. Just be careful when moving and don't touch it mister."

My son holding his right arm gently to his chest and said rationally, "Mom that's too far, I need to get to a doctor not Aun…. Arrghh, that's smarts." No time to waste I ran upstairs to get my phone in my bedroom. On the way back to my son, I heard an odd beeping noise and its coming from his room. I went to check the noise is and it led me underneath his bed, it was a semi crushed pokedex tablet.

I activate it and a flashing screen appear, "Warning Pokémon status identify Female Anthro, have detected oppress heat cycles. The level of hormonal is estimate to be extremely high with the risk of aggressive and ungenerous toward finding a mate, including their male trainer. Please precedes caution to approach female Anthro Pokémon and immediate action must be taken, the follow lists are optional to handle this crucial situation. If not followed, the result will be either raped of the male trainer, any male, male Pokémon or Anthro will lead to almost fatal injuries include accidental egg compensation."

"Option One: Remain the female Anthro Pokémon in her ball until heat cycle is over; recommend every two days shifts in and out of the ball while chained to a specific isolated area from your male Pokémon, any human male including yourself if female is disobliging."

"Option Two: Advice to deposit in your Pokémon storage unit and to warn your pc manager or to Pokémon care center to breed with a male Pokémon or Anthro to rid of excess sexual energy, warning might result in breeding an egg if the male is egg group matches your female Anthro."

"Option Three: This is the most popular choices amongst all other, is to have intercourse with your female Anthro Pokémon until she is "fully" satisfied. Warning rare case might lead to pregnancy or egg breeding to your female Anthro, please use protection for safety. Fact, Pokephillia is legalizing years ago and the act will not be a criminal crime if both parties agree, but if either party is injured during intercourse, please contact on this link for information to learn their sex tradition before intercourse, thank you." Drake's Pokedex tablet shut down.

I dial Estella cellphone number and I thought long and hard for ten seconds while the phone line is ringing, "Hmmm... I wonder."


End file.
